Her Last Words
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [Collection:1of100][ZackxYuffie]A collection of drabbles, oneshots, and songfics of the ZackxYuffie couple. Please R&R ['He pulled me into the pool and I didn't know how to swim. Not to mention I was bare naked']
1. Haven

**A/N: **I just got done watching Last Order if you haven't guessed. Takea guess at who the people are in this… ;)_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone. Only the idea.._  
_**Music: **_Cassie, by FlyLeaf. _

**---  
xXx--Why.Are.You.Here--xXx  
---**

The question was simple, or so he thought. When he asked newcomers, they would normally reply something like, "Cancer," or "Old Age." But the girl simply stared at him, then her lip trembled.

When you came here- you looked like anytime you want form 5 years old to your death. He preferred to look as old as he was when he died, and the girl looked a little younger then he was. When you died and came here- the marks of your death didn't show. That's why he had to ask.

"He killed me," Se replied finally, lost in a trance. "With the rope. It's all over now, right?"

The man looked at the girl then a small smile formed on his lips. His hand held hers and he began to walk through the flowers. "It's all over."

**---  
xXx--&._Cassie_.Pulled.The._Trigger_--xXx  
---**

**A/N: **That was a lot shorter then I planned. The man was Zack and the woman was Yuffie. Yuffie had killed herself because Cloud had gone insane much like Sephiroth. (Hung herself)  
You an expect more of the same couple from me in this… it is indeed going to be a collection fo one-shots, songfics, and drabbles.  
Ideas and requests _will_ be accepted. Always. Flames are welcome… but be prepared to be flamed back.  
R&R  
**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_. **


	2. So I Thought

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome._  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone. Only the idea.._  
_**Music: **_So I Thought, by FlyLeaf. _

**---  
xXx--I.Promise--xXx  
---**

_Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
_

I shared a glance at him and grinned. "What are you going to do after SOLDIER?"

"I don't really know," He replied. There was a pause of silence. "Who says I'll ever be done with it? I just can't wait to get out of here, you know? I mean- I don't want to leave you…"  
He was always like that. He never wanted to make anyone feel unloved, or left behind because that's what his mother did with him and his father. I nodded, and smiled.

"I know. It's okay. When I'm old enough I want to travel the world… collect materia."

His hand suddenly felt warm on mine. I looked at him and grinned. "I'll miss ya, you know!" I teased. "You have to promise me something, okay? To make up for all of that waiting."

He nodded. "Shoot."

"Promise me… promise me when you come back you'll get me out of here."

He smiled and rolled on top of me. His lips met mine, then he whispered, "I promise. Just lose your eyes."

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories_

My eyes closed, then I felt his weight leave me. I peeked through my eyes- and he was gone. My eyes shot open and he was nowhere to be found.

Realizing this, I remembered that it really four years later. Just a flashback.

I blinked and sat up. This was the place where we last saw each other… before the massacre. Before he got shot.

_Damn Shin-Ra_.

I blinked a tear from my face as I saw "the Spike" come. He stopped in his tracks when our eyes met. He was hesitating. I could tell.

"Where's Tifa?" I mocked him. I forced a smile upon my face. He shrugged and continued on his way.

"Why do you ask?" He asked with a frown on confusion. I shrugged dumbly.

"Because I felt like it. Would you rather me ask you "_Where's Barret?"_?"

"Not really," He admitted. He sat on the ground to my right and looked up at the dark night. His buster sword carried on his back dug slightly into the soft soil.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" I asked him. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back.

"I noticed you were upset," He ignored the question. His hand briefly touched mine on the grass, and I snatched it back. My fierce eyes met his, and I lied through my teeth,

"Bad memories of the war."

His eyes never left mine, both of us bitter.

_A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it_

"We've been dating for a year now…"

"I know."

"I think you should tell me, you always look sad when we go to certain places…"

"Tell you what?"

"What you think about when you're at those certain places."

"I don't think about anything."

"Yes you do."

"…"

"Say something."

"Nothing to say," I said and stood on my feet. "I think you should give "us" a bit of a break. You act as if we're married."

He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the stars. I looked back at him, then made my way to the thick forest, ready to break down.

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it_

I passed the first couple of trees, tears were freely falling on my cheek. My nose dripped on my lip and I wiped it away with the skin on my bare hand.

_I would have been able to tell you everything, Zack._

**Crash**

My head hit a stump from a tree cut down. My vision blurred, then I focused on the creature crushing my leg with it's body.

Vincent.

"Sorry…" I muttered. I picked myself up as he did the same With a nod, he walked toward the place I just left. Cloud.

Looking at the ground, Vincent had dropped his gun.

_Gun. _

He died of a gun.

I'll die of a gun.

I picked the weapon off the ground and brushed off some of the dust. I examined it- it was loaded.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," I whispered. I positioned it at the temple of my head. I closed my eyes, then squeezed the trigger.

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last healing_

**---  
xXx--We're.Finally.Out.Of.Here--xXx  
---**

**A/N: **It actually really sucked, you agree? I had to had Yuffie kill herself… I apologize.  
The song is what I'm listening to (look at my first Author's note)  
I know I've been bashing Cloud a lot, I apologize. Their little fight is usually what is said between my mother and I.  
Ideas… or something. Please?  
**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_. **


	3. Straps

**A/N: **I blame my sister for the idea, my brother asked my sister and her friend "the question…" and yeah. It was great XD_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone. Only the idea.._  
_**Music: **_Gasoline, by Seether_

**---  
xXx--Perverted--xXx  
---**

"Cloud, have you ever thought of the idea that our girlfriends might be lesbians? I mean- look over at them! Yuffie just grabbed Tifa's butt. I think they were talking about last night's events…" Zack said to his roommate as they walked up the stone steps to their college.

"Do you even _remember_ anything about last night?" Cloud asked his friend. "I'm surprised that you even came today, I expected you to have one hell of a hangover."

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, well… what can I say? I had too much to drink. That bar that Tifa's mother owns is one hell of a bar and that little skirt all the waitresses including Teef and Yuff wore, what can a man do?"

"Do you remember when you grabbed Evangeline's ass from behind her and she bitch slapped yo-"

"LOOK AT THAT!" Zack interrupted, pointing at Tifa and Yuffie. Yuffie lightly touched her breast, talking. "She's saying **"Remember when you touched me there last night?""**

"What makes you say that?"

"Girl talk, my friend. Learn it," Zack said as his eyes goggled.

"I'm surprised you're not fighting with Tifa over Yuffie yet," Cloud muttered.

"Dude. This means that as their boyfriends, we get to see their hot **action**."

Cloud stopped in his tracks and stared at Zack. Then continued on his way. "I wonder which ones wear the strap…"

That wasn't supposed to be heard, and Cloud later regretted it for Tifa's beatings.

"HEY! YUFFIE AND TIFA! WHICH ONE OF YOU WEAR THE STRAP?" Zack yelled as loud as he could across the school. Tifa and Yuffie stoppe din the tracks and Cloud lowered his head in embarrassment and muttered, "Zack…"

"CLOUD WANTED TO KNOW!" Zack added.

Yuffie grinned like an idiot. "We take turns. Normally it's me, but sometimes it's not nearly as much. But sometimes we don't even use the strap," Yuffie said and winked.

Tifa wrapped her arm around Yuffie's back and they continued to the class they both shared.

"Fucking hot," Zack muttered and gave Cloud a playful punch on the shoulder. "Yet, now when I really think of it, why do _they _get al of the attention?" Zack paused and looked around. He grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging him to an unknown janitor's closet.

**---  
xXx--Straps --xXx  
---**

**A/N: **I had to. I wrote this in 35 minutes, so if it really sucks blame my bedtime lol. Please review… ideas… etc.  
**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_. **


	4. Naked Pool

**A/N: **_Something I thought of last night while I was swimming at a friend's house. Without her, I wouldn't have ever thought this up. I might use this idea in a future fiction with the same pairing that I am planning- but maybe not. Please review! (And thanks to my last reviewers. You own)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except the idea._

**---**

A young girl stepped out of the shower, her body naked. She took the closest white, fluffy towel and wiped the water off her skin, then tucked the towel around her, covering her breasts and just barely covering her buttocks.

She opened the door of the bathroom and walked into her own room. She walked to her dresser by the large window that looked out on the pool and a hot tub.

As she was pulling out her pajamas, the girl looked out her window and noticed a male body swimming in it. It was rare for anyone to be out there at _this time of the night_.

Curious, the young girl stopped looking for her pajamas. She walked out of her still-candlelit room and down the spiraling stairs. Near the ground, there was a window that was medium sized. The girl flipped it open, and then squeezed herself out of it, landing on her butt on the grass.

She snuck to the side of the pool where the person dived under water. They swam close to the edge, then surfaced back to the water.

Zack.

Nobody could swim as fast or as good as he could, the girl knew. Not like she'd ever admit that to him, her crush.

"Yuffie," Zack said when he recognized the almost-naked girl. When he saw what she was wearing- or more like what she was not wearing- he grinned. He swam to the very side, and rested his head on his arms. "What are you doing out here, princess?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, and moved closer to him. "I was coming out here to see what _you_ were doing out here."

"Well now that's accomplished, why don't you come in with me?" Zack said with a big grin.

"You wish."

"You scared?"

"Of what?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not going in there with you when I'm naked!"

"I have no problem with it."

"PERVERT!"

"You can't swim, can you?"

"…"

"I knew it."

"I'm going back in, show-off," The girl said finally. She turned her back to Zack, the moved her foot to walk away. Something grabbed her ankle, then pulled her backward.

"Zaa-"

_Splash._

The girl waved her arms frantically as she fell fast down to the bottom of the deep pool. Bubbles escaped her mouth and water flooded through her nose and down her throat. The towel that was around her body was no longer there.

Zack's arm suddenly wrapped around the naked girl's waist, and swam back up to the surface. The girl instantly realized what was going on, and grabbed the edge of the pool. She turned most of her body to the wall, then looked back at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I'm naked, wet, cold, and in front of you!" The girl cried. He cheeks were flushing- she knew it. Zack just smiled like his usual cocky self.

"You don't look too bad naked," He commented. The girl blushed even more.

"I can't see you below the water," He continued. "Such a shame," Then he swam to her, and wrapped his hand around her waist. He pulled her unwillingly away from the side, and dragged her along with him to the middle.

"Rapist," The girl muttered under her breathe.

**A/N: **_Sucked more then I planned. I hoped you liked the suckiness! Please review. And by the way- does anyone know why if you bit a battery why your lip would swell? (Yes it just now happened to me --)_


End file.
